


More Than You Can Chew

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Competition, Creampie, Dragon Fucking, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Scenting, Shape Shifters, psuedo bestiality, terms like cunt & pussy, trans guy reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Genji is glad that he decided to book a room separate from Hanzo’s, especially now. He doesn’t bother to hide his stare as Reaper decides to pull off his mask - dressing down for the evening. It is almost as if the wraith is trying his patience, stripping off his elaborate costume to reveal a form fitting t-shirt and a nice, neat pair of black boxers. Seeing the man strip only further confirms Genji’s assumption - this is certainly Gabriel Reyes. He may not be able to see through the cloud of smoke obscuring the man’s face in the absence of his mask, but he can see the number of scars that criss cross the man’s miles of muscle and exposed skin. Some of which Genji had put there himself, he thought fondly, staring down a familiar bite mark on the reaper’s left thigh."The Shimada shifters have their fun with the Reaper~





	1. Reunion

Genji recognizes the Reaper the very first time the Shimada brothers encounter him. He may look different - a whole new wardrobe accompanied by a mask resembling an owl- and his voice may be warped, but Genji would have never forgotten Gabriel’s scent. They meet outside of a pub in the countryside of Germany, and they seem to hit it off, though Genji does not reveal to the Reaper that he knew precisely who the wraith once was. When talking about what brought both teams of mercenaries to Germany in particular, it is revealed that their three next targets were in the same city. He can’t help his excitement - and his arousal - when the Reaper agrees to travel with them to the next city over.

They continue to drink through the evening, and Genji is quick to offer the Reaper a place in the hotel rooms they had already booked for the evening before their travels were to continue.  
Hanzo seems just as eager in his own way, if Genji could judge that by the way his gaze constantly drifts to the wraith’s thighs and biceps, appraising their new traveling companion. However, he does not complain when Genji offers the Reaper to stay in his own room, and apologizes for the fact that they were going to have to share a bed for the evening. The triad stagger their way towards the inn, words and laughter spilling from their lips and warming the cool air of the countryside.

  
Genji is glad that he decided to book a room separate from Hanzo’s, especially now. He doesn’t bother to hide his stare as Reaper decides to pull off his mask - dressing down for the evening. It is almost as if the wraith is trying his patience, stripping off his elaborate costume to reveal a form fitting t-shirt and a nice, neat pair of black boxers. Seeing the man strip only further confirms Genji’s assumption - this is certainly Gabriel Reyes. He may not be able to see through the cloud of smoke obscuring the man’s face in the absence of his mask, but he can see the number of scars that criss cross the man’s miles of muscle and exposed skin. Some of which Genji had put there himself, he thought fondly, staring down a familiar bite mark on the reaper’s left thigh.

  
“It has been a while, Genji,” Reaper said after a moment, and the Shimada could not help the way he shuttered at how the voice seemed to caress his ears like smoke. It was quite reminiscent of how Gabriel used to talk to him - on those late nights where the pair would tumble into a bed...or a closet, or sometimes against the wall. “You haven’t aged a day in ten years,” He laughed, and looked towards the mirror in the corner. In that moment, in the low light of the room, Genji caught sight of the way his canines gleamed beneath that cloud of smoke.

  
“I don’t think you have either, Reaper,” Genji responded, following the other man’s lead as he stripped off his coat and jeans. “But that’s the beauty of us both, isn’t it? We will never face the wears of age the way the others have.” He approached the Reaper with a confidence time and experience afforded him, and was quick to lean forward - ready to claim the familiar lips he had thought about many times over the past few years. His face hovering at the edge of the smoke cloud, still unable to make out any of the features of the wraith’s face, he whispered, “How about we fuck around a bit, for old times sake?”

  
Reaper was the one who closed the gap, warm lips pressing against Genji’s own while they wrapped around each other. It was far from chaste or passionate - a filthy kiss as those sharp canines Genji caught sight of nicked at his scarred lower lip. They make their way to the wide bed - everything was built so large in this side of Germany - but the Reaper does not let Genji climb over him once he settles back. He pushes Genji away by the shoulders, and sighs. “I could fuck any human whenever I’d like. But you’re the only dragon I could ever fuck,” he explains at Genji’s perplexed face, and has the courtesy not to comment at the way Genji’s eyes widen and his cheeks blush.

  
Right. Like Genji could have ever forgotten those kinky, sensual trysts between the two of them. It was rare back then - Gabriel had been too proud to admit he wanted Genji’s knot for years. He hid his desires for a long time, but eventually it came to light - much to Genji’s delight. He had always wanted to try that, wanted to see what it was like when he let his dragon become him and experience the wonders of shoving his knot into him.

  
The change happens fast. The physical sensation is no stranger to him anymore to the point that he hardly notices it at all. It is the change of perspective and senses that he notices. The wraith’s scent is sharper, more complex. Now, Genji can smell the different layers of the man occupying the bed in front of him. The arousal - the slick dripping out of his cunt - is the most cutting and it makes Genji want nothing more than to shove his muzzle between his legs and sample the slick against his lips.

  
So he does just that. It doesn’t register to Genji’s singularly focused mind that there is fabric between him and his prize at first, his long tongue snaking past his muzzle to press against that warm, twitching cunt through the fabric. He doesn’t mind the way Reaper’s hands fist in the fur that adorns his head, choosing instead to shove his muzzle into the fabric more firmly in order to take in more of that addicting arousal sent. Gabriel had always smelled amazing, and it was a wonder that Genji hadn’t spent more time with his nose and mouth between those godly thighs.

  
“Shit, shit, hold on,” Reaper gasps out above him, pulling Genji back by the horn despite the dragon’s annoyed rumbling at being interrupted. He shoved his boxers down fast, revealing to Genji’s eyes the slick, glistening folds of his cunt. The wraith’s strength may be impressive, but there was no amount of it that would have been enough to stop the dragon from surging forward to start licking eagerly at the pussy in front of him.

  
Reaper laid back and spread his thick thighs, letting out low, delicious moans that only encouraged Genji all the more. That tongue was relentless, sliding through the folds of his cunt and prodding incessantly at his hole - which obediently drooled out more slick as a reward for the dragon’s persistence. It was so incredible, looking down at the hulking beast of a shifter between his thighs while being indulged in one of the greatest pleasures of his life.

  
Genji’s only regret was not being able to use his fingers. Instead, his front paws rested on the Reaper’s thighs to keep the wraith pinned. He looked up at the man every now and then, but he was more focused on relishing the taste of such delicious slick that was leaking onto his tongue. He was humping into the bed slightly, his body undulating ever so barely to drag his newly unsheathed cock against the length of the bed.

  
“Genji,” Reaper growled suddenly, pulling Genji’s attention away from his cunt momentarily. “Didn’t seek you out just to have you rut your load into the bed. Get up here and fuck me,” He ground out, not really giving the dragon shifter much of a choice.

  
Genji shifted upwards reluctantly after a few more licks to that pussy he adored. He shimmied up the length of body beneath him, until finally his heavy cock was lined up with the slick pussy he intended to fuck. Not having any hands made this much harder, but his instincts prevented him from using the finesse he was so used to employing. Instead, he was forced to grunt fuck his cock against those folds he was just lavishing with his tongue. It kept slipping through them, a pleasure in its own right but a far cry from what the two of them desired.  
Reaper, finally fed up with putting off his own desires, reached between them to take Genji’s thick cock in his hand. He lined the two of them up with shaking fingers, but all it took was a second of perfect alignment for Genji to hump his hump his hips forward and spear Reaper’s cunt open on his cock.

  
The warmth was incredible - hotter and wetter than anything Genji had the pleasure of fucking his dick into. The first few exploratory thrusts were dizzying for them both - Genji being forced to bite into one of the hotel pillows in order to muffle the loud, satisfied rumbles he was producing while Reaper let out a long groan. Their size difference was incredible; it did not matter how aroused and stretched open Reaper’s cunt was before, it was stretched to its limits on the throbbing, hot iron length of the dragon’s cock.

  
Genji found his rhythm soon enough - a punishing pace as he pushed them both to the limit. There was something addictive about this too - and he knew that he wasn’t going to let the Reaper fall out of his life any time soon. No, he was just going to have to keep the Reaper around if only so that he could have him like this as often as he needed. A nice, eager cunt to dip his dick into at the end of a long day hunting down their targets.  
His body humped forward in movements that were much too elegant for the act they were performing. The serpentine length of his body meant that he didn’t quite have hips to press into the plush thighs of the Reaper, rather the whole lower half of his body was undulating to get the force to shove his dragon cock deeper into that warm, suckling cunt he adored. He had forgotten how much he loved Gabriel’s body - their coupling made only better by how the Reaper seemed to fizzle around the edges now when his pleasure was building, how his claws dug into Genji’s scales but were unable to find purchase, how his face was obscured in smoke of his own creation and how the only thing he could see was the sharp points of his canines when his mouth opened to release more low, gravely moans.

  
The two of them were close - only a handful of short thrusts were enough to have his knot inflating at a rapid pace. He couldn’t help himself, after all it had been so long since he had gotten to fuck anyone at the rapid work pace Hanzo kept the duo to. No, he was much too eager to feel his knot beginning to catch at the Reaper’s wet hole, knew that he was going to stretch the wraith out to his limits.

  
“Fuck, yeah, knot me,” Reaper moaned after a few seconds, his hips pressing up into Genji’s thrusts with an unabashed sluttiness.

  
How could Genji deny him?

  
He was knotted in Reaper’s cunt less than twenty seconds later. His length was twitching violently in that hot snatch, pumping him full of his cum. Nothing would ever compare to knotting a nice, wet pussy and Genji was forced to release the pillow clenched tightly between his teeth in order to pant out, like a satisfied dog. Reaper’s cunt was clenching around his cock rhythmically - riding out a strong orgasm as he was filled to the brim with fire-hot dragon cum.

  
There were a few moments of silence between them before Reaper was tsk’ing, like an annoyed pet owner.

  
“I hope you know that pillow you drooled all over is yours for the night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo could only handle the sounds of low growls and moans filtering in from the room next door for so long. Night after night, city after city, Hanzo was forced to hear the sounds of the kinky coupling without being able to participate. He felt helpless, sitting with his back against the very wall between the two rooms while being subjected to the Reaper’s endless moans while the man was fucked for hours on end.

He had to smell Genji on the man the following morning, sniff the air and catch the scent of his brother’s cum leaking out of the wraith. It lit a flame in the pit of his stomach, made him want nothing more than to bend the Reaper over in front of his brother, fuck him in fast, hard strokes so that Genji would know better than to challenge his claim. He resisted the urge, choosing instead to scale the side of a wall to get into position.

Since the Reaper had joined the group, they had started to take on more ambitious hits. Genji was performing at maximum efficiency - not even so much as a wasted shuriken, seemingly showing off for their companion. This, of course, pushed Hanzo to work  _ harder,  _ land more shots, prove himself just as worthy in this unspoken battle for the Reaper’s affections... that Hanzo was already losing - had started at a disadvantage. He wasn’t going to let that deter him - it wasn’t important now. He was going to catch up to Genji and he wasn’t going to stop until he had charmed the Reaper into his own bed. 

He settled into his position on top of the building, nocking a sonic arrow and shooting it down into the building their targets were stationed in. Three bodies appeared. Half of their desired targets huddled just behind the front wall of the building. He hummed to himself as he prepared his scatter arrow, taking in the various angles along the entrances into the building. He observed the area, searching for a spot to land his scatter to maximize lethality and reduce any dangers for his companions. It should have been an easy shot, but he found himself struggling to stay focused when he caught sight of the wraith as he moved to take his position outside of the building. 

He looked simply tantalizing - thick and juicy even when concealed in the shade of the evening. He sniffed the air, hopelessly attempting to catch the scent of the wraith. His arms were relaxing, letting the string fall loose as he watched the Reaper’s movements. The way he carried himself  spoke of confidence, as if he was aware of how wicked and beautiful he was and kept it in mind with each step he took. Simply gorgeous. Those wide hips would make for great handles- 

He was shocked from his reverie by Genji’s voice in the comms - “Are we all in position?”

“Y-Yes,” Hanzo responded quickly, perhaps too quickly if the pointed turn of the Reaper’s head in the general direction of Hanzo’s vantage point was anything to go by. He struggled to ready himself, pulling his bowstring back into position in a hurry to be ready by the the time Genji-

“Hai.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Hanzo initiated the attack, releasing the scatter arrow into the doorway precisely where he intended to. He heard the corresponding yells - two of the men who had been lurking just behind the building’s front wall collapsed to the ground. The Reaper slid into the building with ease, heavy shotguns out in front him as he looked to clean up remaining survivors of Hanzo’s initiating attack - punctuated by loud  _ clack  _ echoing into the surrounding neighborhood. He knelt down, presumably to assess the bodies in front of them - always better to be certain afterall. “Mm...First room clear,” the wraith purred into the comms.

Hanzo could hear the chaos in the back of the building - the sounds of Genji dashing through multiple bodies with one easy swipe of his blade. He was about to ask for an update from his brother when suddenly there was a rapidly approaching red outline - a man presumably running from the destruction Genji was imposing in the back. Hanzo was already nocking back an arrow without thought. The red outline disappeared as the man stood in the doorway, a shaky hand raising a small handgun up and pointing it at the Reaper, still kneeling with his back turned.

The arrow soared through the air, following its course til it found its home in the man’s skull. His body collapsed to the ground without a shot fired, and Hanzo was rewarded with eye contact from his desire, sending a wave of pride through him. 

He had protected his intended mate and his act of worthiness was  _ acknowledged. _

The thought was more addictive than the burning highs he rode on cocaine a lifetime ago.. The warmth at the pit of his stomach could not be tampered down any longer, bursting into flames of desire and intent. He wanted to smile - to grin and cheer because the Reaper had acknowledged Hanzo’s ability to protect, kill and destroy for the man he was courting.

Genji appeared in the doorway next, obviously miffed to have been seconds late at exterminating his escaping target. Or perhaps he was annoyed that Hanzo had been the one to save his lover? It was irrelevant - they had eliminated all of their targets in one fell swoop. The whole attack lasted less than two minutes, which was precisely why they had been in such high demand. Their targets did not stand a chance against the group’s expertise. The best part was that they weren’t even so disposed as to have to scrub the crimes themselves. A quick message sent to their contact and the money in their accounts was doubled in an instant, free to move on and take up other contracts.

Hanzo hopped down from the building with ease, approaching his companions with a content smile on his face. He could feel the change in the atmosphere - Genji seemed impassable where he normally would be erupting with laughter and affection, chasing the adrenaline high of their mission while the Reaper seemed awfully pleased with the situation he found himself in. The brothers took their positions, each eager to stand next to the wraith as they made their way back to their hotel. 

“I’d say another job well done,” Hanzo sighed after a few moments of pregnant silence. 

“Yes...It was too easy,” the wraith joked, his mirth and satisfaction apparent in his voice.

“I was hoping for a challenge,” Genji added, though he did not sound as entertained as the former.

“Well, you did let a target escape. I had to clean up after you in order to save our teammate while his back was turned,” Hanzo retorted with a roll of his eyes, not even so much as pausing in his stride when he felt Genji’s eyes snap towards him. “Surely that means it wasn’t that easy.”

There was another pregnant pause among the three of them before Reaper burst into laughter. He clapped Hanzo on the shoulders, turning his masked face in his direction as if he was smiling at him. 

“I was waiting for you to take the stick out of your ass and crack a joke.”

Genji’s seething was not unnoticed even as Hanzo chuckled proudly. 

\--

Genji did not bother to wait on his nightly companion when they arrived back at the inn for the evening. There was anger and jealousy written in each of his movements, and Hanzo did not bother to hide his grin when his brother curtly bid the two of them a goodnight. That left the two other mercenaries alone, giving Hanzo the opportunity he had been waiting on for months. It was surprisingly easily to press the Reaper back against the door of his own room - a wall of muscle giving way until there was nowhere left for it to go. He did not hesitate, and took advantage of this small opening the wraith had given him. His hands started on those thick thighs, feeling out the strong muscle there while he butted his head into the wraith’s space, seeking out his neck to smell him. Just to catch a whiff of him there - sweat and gun powder and something unique to the wraith but not even a  _ hint  _ of his brother’s scent claiming him - was enough to send Hanzo’s mind reeling. 

He thought not of tact and proper courting techniques, thought not of the way Genji preened and showed off for this man, but instead shoved his own thigh between the Reaper’s legs. He didn’t miss the groan, or the way the Reaper pressed down against his thigh, warm and heavy and everything Hanzo wanted. He pulled back ever so slightly at a tug on his shirt giving the the wraith the space to pull off his mask. 

Even this close, Hanzo could not see through the cloud of smoke obscuring the man’s face. That wasn’t important, really, when he was faced with a sharp, pearly white grin shining through the dark fog. He leaned forward, enough so that his lips were just brushing the other man’s when he spoke. “I think it’s time we let Genji have a bed to himself, don’t you think? It would be my pleasure to share the room with you this evening.”

“I was waiting for you to ask,” the Reaper purred, his mirth hardly contained as Hanzo felt the chuckle against his own chest.

Their lips met roughly, sharpened canines taking the time to drag against lips before they were locking again. They communicated their desires without words - making out brazenly in the evening air while they felt each other up. 

They stumbled their way into the bedroom shortly thereafter, peeling off layers of tactical clothing. By the time they hit the bed, the wraith was blessedly naked, miles of muscle and skin for Hanzo to take in and explore. He started at the wraith’s chest, pressing it together with his hands and following up with eager kisses to his dusty nipples.

It seemed apparent that the Reaper hadn’t been  _ worshipped _ the way he deserved and Hanzo was determined to correct that slight. How could he be expected to do anything else when he was presented with such a perfect man? All it took was a few minutes of Hanzo lavishing his nipples with licks and kisses for the man to begin squirming, attempting to get his lover to move onto the main event. But now that Hanzo had enticed the other into his bed, he was not one to rush through the pleasantries of foreplay. He chose instead to relish in the squirming and the quiet moans he managed to coax from the other, occasionally grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh at hand. 

It felt like he would never get his fill of the other’s tits, but eventually his curiosities brought his attention downward. He sat up and pulled the wraith into his lap, his own chest pressed flush against the wraith’s back. Now, it was deliciously easy to slide his hand between the Reaper’s legs. He could find the evidence of the wraith’s arousal, plenty of slick coating his fingers as he ran them through his folds. The wraith whined lowly and Hanzo found his grin returning, humming at how sensitive his new lover was. 

“I didn’t peg you to be the slow, thorough type. Thought you’d want to go right to fucking me all of that waiting,” the wraith complained, but pushed his hips up into the teasing nonetheless. Hanzo had a feeling that the Reaper was really just a knot hound and wouldn’t be satisfied by anything less. 

Hanzo laughed though, nuzzling down against the other’s neck affectionately.  There it was again - that delicious scent hidden underneath everything else. “If you thought me crass and fast like my brother, then you obviously know nothing about me.” He punctuated this by starting to rub at the wraith’s fat clit, finally giving him a taste of the pleasure he had been seeking. “I simply want to savor you. Taste all that I’d like to taste, touch where I’d like to touch. Is that so wrong?” he purred.  He wanted nothing more than to enjoy his treat, to worship him the way he deserved to be, and hopefully entice him into his bed more often. The wraith shook his head, and finally relaxed in Hanzo’s arms, seemingly accepting his fate. He seemed awfully petulant, despite the fact that he was the one being spoiled with pleasure.

So, Hanzo pushed two fat fingers into the man’s cunt. The wraith shivered ever so slightly, shifting within his arms. Hanzo didn’t bother with any fancy tricks, choosing instead to massage at the walls of his cunt easily. “You love having me play with you, don’t you?” He pressed his fingers down hard, and chuckled at the moan drawn from his lover. “So used to being rutted against like a dog. Nobody has treasured you in a long time.” It was simply delicious to toy with him like this, knowing all the while that the Reaper was truly desiring his knot.

A couple of minutes later and it seemed that Reaper had his fill of being teased. “Just fuck me already,” he snapped, pulling his hips away from Hanzo’s searching fingers. 

“And here I thought you only desired a dragon, yet here you are begging for a man.” He slid off the bed and rose to his feet, peeling off his remaining clothing items. “Prepare that pretty asshole for me.” He looked up at the wraith and grinned at how stunned he was. “Yes, and make sure you do a good job so I can knot it.” He didn’t spend much longer taking the reaction, closing his eyes and letting the shift come over him.

He is quick to curl around his lover, large enough that he can settle the wraith within the coils of his body and still have access to his cunt and ass. He licked against the Reaper’s clit,  taste was rich and pungent an addicting enough to have him sliding his tongue between those decadent folds. How had he been so fortunate to bring home not a snack but a  _ meal?  _ It was too easy to drink up every drop of the man’s tasty slick, and he found his eyes drifting toward those delicious thighs he had been feeling up just a short time ago.

He hadn’t been expecting to see the faded lines of a mating scar against the wraith’s left leg. The sight raises his hackles, a wave of jealousy and possession over taking his mind. Genji had left his mark there, years ago. His eyes chance up, taking in the way the wraith seemed to be smoking - unable to maintain his form as perfectly under the strain of pleasure. Such perfection couldn’t be hoarded away, no matter how badly Genji wished that were the case. Hanzo himself wanted nothing more than to place a matching bite on the right side - place his own claim on their shared lover. Instead, he held off and chose to paw at the wraith’s hips, signalling him to turn over. He complied easily, shoving his knees beneath himself to raise his ass up to Hanzo’s viewing pleasure. Already, Hanzo could see where his asshole was glistening - prepped as diligently as Hanzo had ordered it to be. He couldn’t wait, watching Reaper’s cunt and ass twitch while he took his sweet time in mounting up behind him.

He pressed his hips forward, the length cock sliding against the man’s taint. The wraith did not let him linger and tease any longer, reaching back and aligning his cock with a shaky but practiced hand. Hanzo allowed himself a moment to treasure the feeling of Reaper’s hole attempting to clench on the very tip of his cock before he was rolling his hips forward, claiming his ass in a single thrust. Color burst behind his eyelids. Pleasure raced up and down his spine, the coils of his body shivering ever so slightly as he spread the wraith’s pretty hole wide. It felt like he was fucking into warm, buttery velvet. He didn’t give any pause, continuing to grind his hips forward in even thrusts. 

The man beneath him was trembling, smoke billowing from the blurry edges of his body as he was deep dicked. His fingers were tangled in the sheets, bunching them tightly and he was moaning, sweet sounds that seemed almost forced from his body with each rude shove of dragon cock into his hole. Hanzo couldn’t help himself - starting to lick and drag his sharp canines against his lover’s shoulders. That possessive streak came roaring back, telling him he must bite and mark to claim as thoroughly as possible. He allowed himself to indulge a bit, teeth pressing against the skin of the wraith’s neck while he continued to fuck forward. 

“So fucking good,” the Reaper groaned after a particularly strong thrust, stretching out to brace his arms against the edge of the bed. “So deep,” he choked out, his whole body clenching up as he was assaulted with pleasure before relaxing into the bed once more. He looked over his shoulder, and Hanzo imagined he could see the wraith’s eyes looking back at him through the cloud of smoke obscuring his face. “Fuck, please, Hanzo,” he begged, finally letting go of his pride to ask for what he had wanted all along. “Please just knot me already!”

Hanzo was nothing if not generous. As if on command, his knot began to swell within the confines of that needy, wet hole. It was another rush of ecstasy, finally getting to lock the wraith beneath him while his cock drooled out cum. His orgasm set off the other’s, body beneath him humping and shaking with pleasure while he came solely from his ass being spread wider than it had ever been. 

It was everything Hanzo had desired the instant he saw the wraith.

\--

It took half an hour for his knot to go down. He spent the time well, lounging around and nibbling bruises into the wraith’s shoulders and neck. Pulling out was intensely satisfying, having sat back enough to watch his cum drip messily from his lover’s asshole. As much as he wanted to shove his face back between the other’s legs - eat out that lavish cunt again and shoot for another round, he had better plans. 

He found himself facing those thighs again, leveling a glare at the old mating mark that signified Genji’s claim onto the mate. An urge welled up within him at the sight of it, and he was never one to hesitate. He turned his head, dragging his teeth along the other thigh harshly. 

He didn’t bite down yet. He knew better than to presume, wouldn’t dare lay a permanent claim without permission. Instead, he turned his head up, hoping to catch the other’s eyes while the question remained unspoken between them.

The world paused for a second - everything silent as he stared into the black fog of his lover’s face. Just a second held between the two of them before the wraith grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light of the hotel room.

“You can do it.”

Hanzo bit down, flesh breaking beneath his sharp teeth.

He didn’t think about the potential repercussions of his actions - how his brother might act and how their group dynamic will have to change. He simply purred, as satisfied as the cat who got the cream. 

They would deal with the aftermath later, he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo and Reaper’s coupling became more frequent since that night, much to Genji’s dismay. It seemed that the brothers were in constant competition, every action taken in hopes of charming the Reaper into his bed instead of the other’s. Some nights, Genji would sway the wraith into his bed and would spend hours worshipping him. He kneeled for the wraith, gave him his complete submission before spending an evening licking up from the heels of his feet to his hairy, humid cunt. The lines of his human and dragon forms blurred, shifting between the two of them at will in hopes of finding the perfect balance to convince the wraith to become  _ his alone. _ His own pleasure was delayed, not even allowing himself to shamefully drag his cock on the mattress, until Reyes finally decided it was time for Genji to cream his pussy and knot him the way he truly desired. He treated Reyes like a god, every night spent together a prayer for the man’s acknowledgement and his fidelity. 

The other nights Genji laid in his bed alone, hearing or perhaps imagining the filthy things his brother said to Reyes and the way he fucked him like a dog. It was common to hear Reyes’ groans underscored by his brother’s growling and the thud of a headboard into a wall. It was infuriating for Genji, frankly. Reyes obviously enjoyed the rough treatment if the punched out moans were anything to go by. Genji wasn’t sure what he was doing so wrong as to not be able to pull those tasty moans from his shared lover. 

The jealousy was a constant burn beneath his skin, the possessive tug of his dragon rearing up whenever he caught sight of the two of them together. It seemed like a matter of time before it grew to be too much, where the tensions between the brothers grew too high for them and boiled over in the form of a fight. Genji spent each day on edge, keeping his guard up at nearly all times, even when he was meant to be trusting his brother to have his back in the midst of an assassination job. He’d like to think himself prepared for when their unspoken competition returned to blood. 

The day had been shitty and it seemed to Genji that he needed to prepare for the lonely night ahead of him. Genji had been less than good in their fights in that day, causing both of his teammates to work twice as hard to cover his detriment to the job. He had accidentally blown their cover before Hanzo or Reaper were properly in position and had hardly killed a fifth of the targets they were contracted to destroy. Reyes was certainly not happy with him, hardly even throwing Genji a sidelong glance as he carried on a conversation with Hanzo. So, after their arrival at the hotel for the evening, Genji was expecting to spend the evening totally alone and subjected to the usual torture of hearing his lover fuck another man. 

He was not, exactly, expecting for Hanzo to ambush him upon his arrival to the ice machine. The hallway was dimly lit in the evening, the nearest light old and flickering about ten feet away. Hanzo was illuminated by the dim glow of the ice machine, a mechanical hum registering at the back of his consciousness, while his eyes struggled to make out the details of brother’s face while the deep shade of blue in the almost-night sky behind him made it seem as if he was nothing but a featureless mass of black. As a heavily augmented cyber ninja, he was not used to the panic that followed being snuck up upon and surprised. He felt the shock lick at the nerves in his arms and legs and make his stomach burn for a few seconds before he was finally turning his head away from Hanzo’s face to save his eyes from the strain without his augmented visor on. 

“What do you need, Hanzo?” He snapped, hesitation dripping from his voice as he turned to fill his bucket with ice cubes. 

“I can feel the tensions rising between us with each day. You’re furious,” Hanzo stated, leaving no place for Genji to deny the claim. “It is as if you have not yet realized that the Reaper is pitting us against each other on purpose.” Another statement that Genji was initially ready to refute out of his sheer reverence for the aforementioned wraith but a second thought brought to him the realization that Hanzo was not wrong. There was no other reason for Reyes’ actions to date, and Genji wanted to kick himself in the ass for not putting the signs together without Hanzo pointing it out to him. Perhaps he could say the love had made him blind to the true meaning of those actions, but that did not make him feel any less stupid for needing his brother to point it out for him.

He had been played like a cheap harpsichord. 

His lack of response seemed to give Hanzo all he needed to know about the situation. He sighed and seemed to pinch his nose for a second, as if he was gathering the strength and patience to deal with his shortsighted little brother. He spoke once his hand returned to the side, sounding much more composed. “It only makes sense that he wants us to compete against each other, doesn’t it? He’s waiting for one of us to win the right to keep him.” And like a fool, Genji had been getting more and more hostile towards Hanzo, playing right into the wraith’s hands. “He is expecting us to fight like animals but...We can do better than that, can’t we? I certainly wouldn’t mind  _ sharing,  _ would you?”

Genji considered the proposition but really all it took was the thought of Reaper spitroasted between the two of them for him to eagerly agree. They hardly discussed the deal’s details, seeming to agree that they were simply going to share their ownership of their mate. They made their way back to Hanzo’s hotel room where the wraith was presumably awaiting his brother’s return.

\---

The dragons cornered the wraith, approaching steadily and evenly until his back was pressed against the headboard. Genji wanted to devour him, and it seemed that his brother was of the same conviction. Reyes seemed liable to turn to smoke on them, from the desperate panic that was burning in his muscles. Yet, contrary to what Genji expected, he remained solid when the brothers finally got their hands on him. Genji was able to pick up his fluttering pulse through his augmented fingertips. The wolves had caught their hare, and it seemed like it was only a matter of time before they ate him alive.

Genji allowed Hanzo to handle things, leaning down so he could start working the Reaper’s pants off, taking in the way he grasped the wraith’s wrists between his fingers and how his brother’s wide hands managed to make Reyes seem  _ small  _ and fragile. That had never even been a possibility in Genji’s mind throughout the months the wraith had been traveling with the brothers, much too distracted by his blatant worship of their lover to realize why he needed Hanzo. Hanzo was the only man who would dare to own the Reaper and treat him meanly, the way he seemed to desire.

That had to be the only reason why their hare did not startle even as they took the first bites. Well…More like a few cursory licks, as Genji shucked him of his skin tight pants and revealed his delectable cunt and fragrant bush. He immediately buried his face between the man’s legs, tongue more than eager to press at those familiar folds and prod at his fat clit. The wraith sniffled above him, sounding every bit of his part of the reluctant lover to two very hungry dragons. 

“S-Stop,” The wraith gasped out as Hanzo pushed him back into the mattress, forcing him to lay on his back. “I don’t want this, n-not both of you…” The stuttering in Reyes’ voice had Genji’s cock hard in his pants, throbbing eagerly at this sudden vulnerability. He couldn’t believe what he had been missing out on all these months. Why did he spend so long worshipping the wraith in hopes of getting  _ permission _ while Hanzo took what he desired from their lover without concern. 

“Hush,” Hanzo admonished, pressing the other’s wrists to his chest firmly until Reyes got the message that they were meant to simply stay there and he was not allowed to touch anything. “You obviously wanted both of us, but you thought we were going to only do this on your terms.” He sat up and fished his cock from his pants, unashamed as he shoved it at the wraith’s face. The head was obscured by the same cloud of black smoke that always hung in front of the wraith’s face when his mask was off, but Genji could tell when those hidden lips wrapped around the head of his brother’s cock.

“You thought you would pit us against each other,” Genji hummed, sitting up in order to drag a mean finger through the wraith’s messy folds. He was eagerly licking slick, fingers completely coated in it, yet he still was shaking and playing at being an unwilling participant. “But we knew better than to fight for you...We chose instead to own you completely.” The fingers of his other hand traced the mating scar on the wraith’s left leg and then the right, the scars that showed their possession of their lover. “And that’s why we are going to knot both your lovely cunt and your depraved, needy asshole,” he explained, jabbing his slicked fingers into the other’s hole meanly to hear him groan around Hanzo’s cock. 

Time seemed to melt away from Genji’s mind, his focus split between the eager groans and suckling sounds from Reyes above him and the way Reyes’ cunt pulsed while his fingers thrusted rudely into his asshole. Hanzo’s easy confidence in handling the wraith rubbed off on him, making him just as bold as he stretched his former commander’s asshole. It wasn’t dissimilar to fingering the wraith’s cunt, warm muscle that suckled around his fingertips. The sounds of the room were ringing loud in his ears, from his brother’s groans above him as he shoved his cock down the wraith’s throat to the wet sounds the wraith’s hole made when he pressed his fingers in deep. Slowly but surely, he prepared that wet space for the abuse that it was about to receive. He wasn’t sure how long he spent between Reaper’s legs, slowly but surely preparing him for the deep dicking that was to come. It could have been an hour that passed when Hanzo finally pulled his cock back from the wraith. Hanzo stripped easily, tossing his clothes off to the side.

He shifted first, and Genji was overcome by how beautiful the change could be. In a fraction of a second scales replaced the skin along his brother’s skin, shades of blue and yellow that reflected the low light in the room. The next few movements followed, easy growth and change until a large dragon replaced the location where Hanzo had been kneeling along the bed. Genji followed suit, shuddering through the change in an instant. 

The wraith did not look as terrified as he should have been. He seemed to have been placated by the brothers’ easy use of his body, laying out on the bed as the dragons arranged themselves around him and the bed. Hanzo coiled around the wraith first, and laid him down against his own chest. His cock was in perfect position, the fat head already probing at the wraith’s asshole as he waited for Genji to get comfortable. 

Genji shoved his head against the wraith’s neck, fighting back instincts that demanded he fight the nearby dragon over the man they were about to breed. He attempted to placate those instincts by taking in the wraith’s scent, spicy with his arousal and the musk of a long day at work. It was surprisingly effective, completely forgetting about his brother and their plans to do things in unison as his hips fucked forward, spearing the wraith on his cock. Wonderful wet heat surrounded him an instant, making him already start to thrust his hips forward in fast, eager humps like a dog. He panted hot and open mouthed against the other’s neck, long serpentine tongue pressing against his skin. 

Hanzo followed suit, pumping forward as well while he pressed his snout against the wraith’s shoulders. The wraith was groaning between them, fingers digging into Genji’s back and sliding off the polished scales. They were spreading him apart systemically, rewarded with their lover’s moans and huffs with each thrust in. The moans were a symphony in Genji’s ears, a drug that he could easily find himself addicted to if he wasn’t careful. He couldn’t believe how long he spent in the wraith’s service, hoping for a fraction of this while Hanzo knew the key to it the whole time. The thought had his hips pumping harder, using the full strength of this form to drive his cock to the very back of the wraith’s cunt, glancing off his cervix on more than one occasion. This drove the wraith wild, squirming between the two dragons as if he wanted to get away and groaning as if he was in some great pain. Yet despite his dramatics, he remained solid between them, refusing to turn to smoke in order to get away from the overwhelming pleasure that they were assaulting him with. It was absolutely delicious. 

Hanzo was huffing beneath them, a hungry smile spread across his muzzle as he shoved his cock into their lover’s delicious asshole. Their eye contact was brief, held only for a moment, but it communicated everything that needed to be said between the two of them. Their hips slowed, dragging their cocks in and out of the wraith. Reyes seemed to complain, a handful of confused groans dripping from his lips as he tried to get eye contact from the two of them. Genji wished that dragons were capable of smirking, lust pooling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the wraith to realize…

Their knots were expanding. Perhaps not quite in the perfect unison they desired - Genji’s knot grew in spurts while Hanzo’s thickened steadily, but enough to have the Reaper gasping as his holes were forced to expand suddenly to accommodate them. The sounds and sensations of the wraith’s rising pleasure and subsequent orgasm had the dragons growling possessively, knots fully locked in his holes as their orgasms followed suit. 

God help anyone who might think to enter the room at that moment, with two possessive dragons coiled around their mate. They had caught their hare and viciously claimed it as their own, and the hare had no reason to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr for questions, comments, requests, or complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr!


End file.
